


The Family Jewels

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 30 Days of Character Building, Absent Parents, Character Study, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: A look into Mahiru’s relationships with her parents.





	The Family Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so silly! I don’t self project on fictional characters. What are you talking about?
> 
> The Prompt : Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no?  


Ever since she was a little girl, Mahiru’s felt very close to her mother and gotten along with her well. She looked up to her a lot, and shared the same passion for photography. Her mother wasn’t around, even when she was young, but she would always count down the days on the calendar to when her mother would come home, and they’d go out shooting together. They’d always explore somewhere new, and she’d give the child tips on photography from a very young age.

When she was gone, Mahiru would prepare photo albums and collages to show her mother. She’d spend afternoons exploring new places by herself, searching for beautiful photograph opportunities. While nature photography made her happy, her favorite photos were ones at gatherings, showing people experiencing joy, smiling and happy. She loved capturing joy and smiles, as cliche as that may sound. 

Her mother would always come home with gifts for her, and photo albums. She was mostly a war photographer, but she only showed Mahiru the happier photos. 

Her mother was very stubborn, independent, a little bossy and very caring. She was nurturing and would go far lengths for others. Mahiru admired her a lot, and aspired to be like her someday.

Mahiru’s relationship with her father was a lot different. She sometimes wondered why her mother married him, or what she saw in him. He wasn’t an awful person - he was funny, and very passionate about the select few interests he had, spending hours studying them.

What annoyed her about him was his laziness. He had little motivation, little drive, and his work ethic was nonexistent. He inspired her in a completely different way than her mother. She wanted to work hard and go far, working to  _ never _ end up anything like him. Her mother was often gone, so she had to take care of everything. She was lucky to be an only child, otherwise this would’ve been unbearable.

Mahiru was especially upset that she almost felt she missed out on her childhood, growing up and being forced to mature and grow up fast to make it while her mom was gone. He was a mess, didn’t try to get help and drank away his troubles, blowing bills and money on booze. His drinking problem changed him as a person, and he snapped and lashed out on the people he supposedly loved.

She ended up having to work a variety of odd jobs along with her housework. 

After all this, Mahiru has a zero tolerance policy for lazy people, and nothing turned her off more than people with no ambition, and no motivation. 

She loved him, but she didn’t particularly like him. She visited her mom often, and would check up on her father, but she reaped the benefits of hope's peak dorm system. She no longer had to care for anyone, no longer had to babysit a 47 year old man. 

She knew it was a little unfair, but she liked her mother a lot more. She loved both of her parents dearly, and would do so much for them, but she got along with her mother more. Her mother inspired and uplifted her, while her father was everything she didn’t ever want to be, and encouraged other boys not to follow in his footsteps. He warped her views on men from an early age, and while it wasn’t rational and she knew it, she couldn’t help but feel extremely cross and frustrated with him for this.

  
  



End file.
